The present invention relates to an indolestyryl compound, and more specifically to an asymmetric bis(indolestyryl) compound used in a high density recording medium.
With advances in information and multimedia generation, computer, communication, and consumer (3C) electronic products with increased recording density and capacity, microminiaturization and low cost are required to meet the flow of information. Currently, magnetic recording media have been replaced by high density optical recording media.
For optical recording media, improved recording density has been provided by, for example, reduction of wavelength of readout laser such as reduction from red light region to blue, or increase of number aperture (NA). Another important research topic, however, is modification of organic dye structures in optical recording layers. Research has endeavored to develop optical dyes with high solubility, strong absorption in visible light region, photostability, thermal stability, or simple synthesis.
Dyes of CD-R are not suitable for use in high density recording media such as DVD-R due to their different laser wavelengths, CD-R having 780 nm and DVD-R 650 nm. Additionally, related organic dyes in recording layers lack photostability, thermal stability, and simple synthesis, resulting in shorter recording times and higher costs. Thus, development of organic dyes providing improved optical characteristics of high recording media is desirable.